Out of Your Mind
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: A few weeks after the formal, Danny still can't get that moment out of his head. Scott has him right where he wants him. Written as if everything in 1x11 went fine and dandy. Don't know if I'll continue, but leaving it open. slash. M to be safe. ficlet.


_"Danny, dance with me right now!" Scott forced him out of his seat and onto the dance floor, arms wrapping around his neck and holding him in place, a slow song starting to play in the background._

_"McCall!" Coach ran up to them, frantic and angry, "You're not supposed to-! What the hell are you doing? What... What are you doing?"_

_Danny and Scott looked at him, the taller lacrosse player's hands loosening on the other's waist, only to feel Scott pull him closer, their faces close and chests touching, "Yes, Coach?"_

The music stopped, sounds of a locker room flooding his ears yet again. Danny shook his head, shaking off the memory that had been stuck in his head for weeks. Scott had gotten to him more than he'd like to admit, and his date wasn't too happy about it either. He fixed his belt buckle, looking around to see most of the guys had left. He should stop day dreaming, especially of things that made his head spin and his blood pressure rise.

"Danny, you comin'?" One of his friends asked, leaning out from around the corner, ready to head out the door without him and to lunch.

"Yeah, in a minute. Go on." He shooed him off, turning away to towel off his hair, smiling a bit at the close of the locker room door, meaning a moment to himself to clear his thoughts. He grabbed the towel from around his shoulders and rubbed it onto his hair, opening his locker to find a shirt.

_Everyone was looking at them, and Scott just pulled the other teen closer, arms hooked around his neck, Danny's hands falling just above his hips, squeezing softly as he stood on his toes a bit to make a point. Coach looked dumbfounded, and he looked around at everyone, starting to explain himself. He wasn't listening. He was too busy glancing over to Danny, seeing the way his eyes were dilated, knowing it wasn't from the light of the gym by the way his body was reacting, making him hold back a smirk; he knew he had him._

Scott walked out of the shower, draping a towel around his waist and tucking it in so it would stay in place. He shook out his hair and pushed it back with his hand, making his way back to his locker to get dressed. He turned the corner, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to see himself bumping into something, making him stumble. He felt something catch him before he caught himself, and he looked up, Danny's surprised face looking back at his own. A strong arm had him encased him, holding him up; while Danny's other hand held himself up from leaning and gripping a locker, bare chests brushing and slightly heavy breathing coming from both of them.

"D-Danny." Scott stuttered, acting too flustered to move from this spot, this position. It was all for show, he really did slip on the floor, but he could have caught himself so much more easily than anyone else.

"Scott." The taller lacrosse player nodded in greeting, helping him up, running a hand down the younger player's chest idly before pulling away, knowing that was all he could get for his dreams tonight.

"Thanks." He nodded as well, tugging the towel back up from where it was falling off his hip, 'accidentally' undoing the tuck, holding it up before it fell off.

Danny licked his lips, and stared down at him, watching him move back and go around him to his own locker. Scott smirked as soon as his back was turned, feeling the other's eyes on him, hearing the heartbeat thump fast in his chest. Danny fought off the urge to stay and slipped on a shirt, feeling uncomfortable in clothes as he grabbed his backpack and shoes out of his locker. He started to leave, a voice stopping him.

"Hey, Danny, will you help me with something?" Scott said, turning around and looking at him, letting the towel slip from his body, making the other's eyes widen. Danny must have been out of his mind to walk closer to that risky offer as the towel hit the floor, but he didn't care.


End file.
